The Dangerous Ending
The Dangerous Ending is the thirty ninth-fortieth episode of the fifth season and the last episode of Henry Danger. It premieres on April 25, 2020. Plot When a new villain takes Henry's family hostage, Kid Danger must save them at the risk of revealing his secret; Henry worries that he doesn't have what it takes to save the day. Synopsis Charlotte and Jasper are waiting for Henry to arrive, because it was 10 minutes before class starts. Henry arrives with a "Go roosters" hat. Mitch Bilsky and his friends arrive, and laugh about Henry's hat. Jasper asks if he's gonna shoot a spitball at Henry like he did in class the previous week. Mitch Bilsky says that he doesn't remember that, but Charlotte says he should think back to the time. In the flashback, Miss Shapen is teaching the students about the Revolutionary War, when Mitch Bilsky shoots a spitball at Henry. He keeps doing it, but eventually Miss Shapen catches him, and he gets detention. Back in the present, Mitch Bilsky is pretending to realize that happened. Then, Henry's watch beeps, so he goes to an empty set of lockers. Captain Man tells him that there villain named Mighty Claw at the top of the Swellview Mountains. So Henry leaves school, transforms into Kid Danger, and meets Captain Man at the top of the Man Cave. At the Swellview Mountains, Captain Man and Kid Danger are fighting Mighty Claw. Captain Man blasts Mighty Claw with a laser, so they get back in the Man Jet. They decide to go to the ice cream parlour, like they do every time they complete a mission. At the ice cream palour, Captain man and Kid Danger are discussing which flavors they want. Kid Danger wants Rocky Road, while Captain Man wants hot dog flavor. Kid Danger tells him they don't have a hot dog flavor, but then he looks at the menu, and realizes that they do. Then, out of nowhere, Mighty Claw appears, and Captain Man realizes he stole the Chamelon Ring. Mighty Claw says that he brought some "guests" with him. The door opens, and Captain Man and Kid Danger shocked. They realize that the people that came out of the door are: every villain they've faced. Captain Man and Kid Danger can't believe that every villain they've faced is in the room, such as Jeff, The Spoiler, Drill Finger, Drex, The Time Jerker, Dr. Minyak, The Thumb Buddies, Heather Bogart, Rick Twitler, Dennis, Barge The Toddler, Ert and Bernie, etc. They have a big fight, and Captain man and Kid Danger win. Mighty Claw says they haven't seen the last of him. Captain Man and Kid Danger get ice cream. At the man cave, Schwoz announces that he needs to go on a long journey to face a dark, evil version of himself, and that he will be back in a few days, maybe. Schwoz says he might not come back, making everyone worried. Schwoz says he hopes he'll see them again, but if not, then goodbye. Then, the package alarm goes off, and everyone goes upstairs to Junk-N-Stuff. They see a big box on the doorstep. They go to the Man Cave to open it. And when they open it, they get a big surprise: it's Ray's dad! he has came to the Man Cave for a visit. Ray cries tears of joy. Later, Ray introduces him to everyone. Carl says that he told him about a "genius". Charlotte thinks he's talking about her, but Ray says he's talking about Schwoz. Ray tells him that Schwoz is on a mission far into the universe at the moment. Later, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Carl are having dinner. Then, the emergency alarm goes off, and someone wants to video chat Ray and Henry, so they transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. The video chatter turns out to be Mighty Claw, and he says that he trapped Kid Danger's family. Kid danger asks how he found his family, and Mighty claw says he hacked into his family's computer. Kid Danger says he's gonna be there soon, but Mighty Claw says he will never stop him. Kid Danger worries that he might be right. Meanwhile, Schwoz is in a jetpack in space, and is flying past Jupiter. Schwoz's GPS says that he will arrive at his destination in 48 hours. Back at the Man Cave, Kid Danger thinks that he should save his family since family matters. Captain Man asks if he wants him to come, but Kid Danger says that he must do it alone. At the Hart House, Jake wants to be able to get up so he can go to the bathroom. Piper's phone is ringing, so she asks Mighty Claw if he can get her phone. Mighty Claw does it, but crushes Piper's phone instead of giving it to her. Then, Kid Danger arrives. Everyone is glad, mainly Piper. Kris tells him that a villain named Mighty Claw took them hostage, and that Kid Danger should stop him. Kid Danger and Mighty Claw have a big fight. Kid Danger takes out the same laser used earlier to blast him, but Mighty Claw brought a weapon of his own: a windball. Using the windball, Mighty Claw blasts Kid Danger in the air, but Charlotte saves him by catching him. Kid Danger transforms back into Henry Hart, and tells Charlotte that he might not be able to save the day this time. Charlotte tells Henry that he shouldn't give up, because he's Kid Danger and Kid Danger has done a lot of heroic stuff in the past. Henry starts having flashbacks of heroic stuff he's done. These include: * Defeating The Toddler in The Danger Begins. * Saving Babe from a zipper car in Babe Loves Danger. * Defeating The Love Taker in Love Triangle. * Fighting a bunch of villains on a train in Danger & Thunder. * Brainwashing Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort in The Beat Goes On. * Saving the world from an evil virus in Part 3: A New Hero. * Fighting Drex in Hour of Power. * Saving Double G's concert in Danger Games. * Defeating The Wall Dogs in Henry & The Bad Girl. * Breaking Frankini's musical curse in Henry Danger: The Musical. Charlotte tells Henry that Kid Danger is an amazing crimefighter, and that he can stop any villains evil plan. henry asks if she really thinks so, and Charlotte says she does. Then, Charlotte looks at Henry in the eye for 2 seconds, and then, they kiss, and thus, Chenry was born. Later, in the Man Cave, Charlotte is telling Ray, Jasper, and Carl about what happened between her and Henry, and that they kissed. Ray and Jasper argue whether their couple name should be Chenry or Henlotte. Later, Henry is in the Man Cave, thinking that he can't save his family, and that he's too weak to do it, since Mighty Claw stopped his plan to save his family. Because of this, Henry thinks that he should tell his family the truth, and that he's Kid Danger. Jasper thinks he should that. Even Ray does, too. Henry realizes that there right, so he decides to do it. However, he also decides that he's gonna tell his family the truth, and he wants Ray there, too. At the Hart House, The Family is worried no one will be saving them. Then, Henry and Ray arrive. Mighty Claw realizes that he is the brother of Piper, so he tries to capture him, too, but fails. Kris asks how he did that, and Henry says that for the past 5 years, he has been keeping a big secret from them. Piper asks what it is, and Henry shows it to them. Henry takes out his tube of gumballs, making Jake think that his secret is that he has been chewing mint gumballs to scare skunks away, since they have a lot in there tree. Henry says that it's even bigger than that, even though he hates skunks. Henry blows a bubble, and transforms into Kid Danger, thus shocking his family. Kris thinks that it's too dangerous, Jake is just shocked, and Piper can't believe that she had a crush on her brother the whole time. Then, Henry says that he's not the only one, and then he says "right Ray?" Ray refuses to tell it, but Henry says he has too. Therefore, Ray tells the family that he's Captain Man. Piper, Jake, and Kris are shocked. Then, Mighty Claw, who heard everything, traps Captain Man and Kid Danger in chairs, too. It starts to look like the end for them, but then Charlotte, Jasper, and Carl arrive to save The Harts. The trio has a big fight with Mighty Claw, and eventually they defeat him, and untie the Harts from the chairs. During the fight, everyone is shocked when they see that Charlotte and Jasper have superpowers now. Carl says that he used a machine to give Charlotte flight and Jasper teleportation. Later, Henry and Ray introduce Kris, Jake, and Piper to the Man Cave. Ray says that there about to make a very important video. Ray says he can't live a lie anymore, so he will do something big. Captain Man and Kid Danger do a livestream where Captain Man says he's ready to reveal there true identities. Captain Man transforms into Ray Manchester, and Kid Danger transforms into Henry Hart, shocking everyone in the world watching the livestream. Then, they end the livestream. Henry bets that it'll probably be awhile until the news spreads, but when they turn on KLVY news, Trent and Mary are talking about how Captain Man and Kid Danger revealed there true identities "just minutes ago". Then, they see that someone wants to video chat them. They say that it can't be Mighty Claw, because Charlotte flew him into space. However, it turns out he survived, and is calling them because he found their friend (Schwoz) in space fighting against his alter ego named Schweez. Henry and Ray realize that he's talking about Schwoz, so they need to go save him. They blow a bubble, and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. They realize that they don't need their masks anymore, so they throw them away. In space, Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive. Mighty Claw isn't happy to see them, but Schwoz is. Mighty Claw says that while Schwoz fights his alter ego, they will fight. So Captain Man and Kid Danger have a big fight, and they win it. So he doesn't come back, Captain Man sprays Mighty Claw with Barge's flabber gas, which he kept in his pocket "just in case". So Mighty Claw falls off the planet that their on, and lands far into the universe. Schwoz is still fighting Schweez. Just when it looks like Schwoz is about to win, Schweez blasts him with a death blaster, thus killing Schwoz. Before he dies, he says his last words which are "I'm doing this for all of you". Captain Man and Kid Danger are in tears, since they just lost a good friend of theirs. They then realize that he died for all of them to live longer. Later in The Man Cave, a crowd of people are there, watching Charlotte ,Jasper, Kris, Jake, Piper, and Carl become official superheroes. Charlotte's name is Fly Girl. Jasper's name is Mr. Disappear. Kris's name is Blonde Woman. Jake's name is Project Manager Man. Piper's name is Mrs. Text-a-lot. Carl's name is Science Guy. Then, they get a emergency call: Dr. Minyak stole a bunch of science tools. So, with more tubes built, they go stop Dr. Minyak. Before they leave, Captain Man announces that it's not Captain Man and Kid Danger anymore. It's the Man Squad. Then, they go up the tube for their first mission as a team, and everyone cheers. 30 years later, 48 year old Henry, Charlotte and Jasper, 45 year old Piper, 70 year old Kris, 72 year old Jake, 68 year old Ray and 92 year old Carl are on the stairs outside of Henry and Charlotte's house, talking about how they miss Schwoz. Henry thinks he was too young. Ray says that he hopes he's doing good up in Heaven. Jasper says that they should remember that Schwoz died so we could live longer. Piper says that it worked, since it's 30 years later. Then, Charlotte notices the time, so she and Henry get their kids for dinner. Jake says that it's a happy world now. Then, a music video plays, showing what all of the characters we have come to know and love are focusing on right now. Then, up in heaven, Schwoz is looking down on all of his friends. Schwoz says the final line of the show, which is, "ah, I miss them" and then, the show concludes. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart/Mole Queen *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barret as Mary Gaperman *Jill Benjaman as Sharona Shapen *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort Minor Cast *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *Brian Stepanek as Schweez Schweetz *Brandon Ford as Carl Manchester *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Hawk Walts as Shaft *Jon Dixon as Phone Shark *Daniel Koeman as Drill Finger *David Hoffman as Coach Bix *Noland Ammon as The Spoiler *Gus Kamp as Derek Richards *Lolli Sorenson as Maddy Richards *Michael Kupsick as Axel *Shayne Topp as Dennis *Josh Fingerhut as Van Del *Madison Iseman as Veronika *Joey Richter as Time Jerker *Stephen Bralver as Ert *Justin Gant as Bernie *Toby Wilson as Dirk *Joseph Salazer, Greg Nussen, and Calico Cooper as The Three Muchachos *Julia May Wong as Alien Girl *Courtney Henggeler as Gwen *Tommy Walker as Drex *Annalisa Cochrane as Noelle *Jeff Witzke as Jim Dickle *??? as Neil *Tim Storms as Vance Ballerino *??? as Ballerino Brother #2 * Charlie Burg as Stephen Sharp * Lizze Broadway as Heather Bogart * Dawson Fletcher as Go-Bro * Kevin Symons as Bill Evil * James Preston Rogers as Barge * Jim Mahoney as Joey * Arnie Pantoja as Mark * Eddie Davenport as Stainless Steve * David Blue as Rick Twitler * Jeremy Guskin as Beekeeper * Joseph S. Griffo as Mole Person #1 * Brittany Guzman as Mole Person #2 * Sabrina Schloss as Mole Person #3 * Bing Putney as Tangy Mole * Riann Portney as Maggie Mole * Jayson Dumenigo as Swole Mole * Jen Kater as Sheri Mole * Mark Munoz as Terry * Amelia Borella as Halley * Jeffery Vincent Praise as Rob Moss * David Harbour as Jack the Hyjacker * Jacob Lofland as Stuart Garbage Guest Cast *Callum Worthy as Mighty Claw *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Zoran Korach as Goomer Quotes "Kid Danger is an amazing crimefighter, and he always wins the battle".-Charlotte talking to Henry. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!!!"-Schwoz's last words. "Oh one more thing. It's not Captain Man and Kid Danger anymore. It's the Man Squad".-Ray talking to a crowd of people. "Everyday is a happy day, here in Swellview".-72 year old Jake 30 years after the events of the show. "Ah, I miss them" -The last line of the series. Trivia * When Henry is thinking back to times he saved the world, clips from past episodes appear, including Part 3: A New Hero, Danger & Thunder, Henry & The Bad Girl, Babe Loves Danger, and much more. * Henry and Charlotte have their first kiss. * Henry and Ray's secret is revealed to the world. * Henry's family finds out that Henry is Kid Danger. * Mighty Claw marks the last villain of the show. * Charlotte, Jasper, and Carl become superheroes. * This is the first episode where Carl Manchester appears in present day. * After many episodes of preparation, Schwoz has his big fight with Schweez. * Captain Man and Kid Danger have a battle with every villain they've faced. * It is unknown how Drex escaped the cretaceous period, as he was one of the many villains that appeared in this episode. It is also unknown how Rick Twitler got his memory back. * Schwoz dies in this episode, after Schweez powers become too much for him. * It is revealed at the end of the episode that Henry and Charlotte get married in the future. * Some of the characters new hobbies in the future: ** Henry starts being a painter. ** Charlotte is now a famous singer. ** Jasper is now a celebrity called "The King of Buckets". ** Trent Overunder and Mary Gaperman give up news reporting to take tambourine lessons. ** Ray gets interested in "Folk Comedy", and tries out for one of the plays of that type. ** Henry and Ray still fight crime, but now all over the world, and with a new squad. * On May 2, 2020, two weeks after this episode aired, a spinoff called "Henry's Kiddie Days" premiered, after a new episode of All That.